


Like There's No One Around

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Dialogue, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-500, Written in 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But through all the noise and chaos, Andy can't take his eyes off the beauty that is Patrick dancing...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like There's No One Around

The club is a neon cacophony with bright rays of light shining from all directions out of the black walls and ceiling. The rhythm of the music is furious and non-stop, synthesized bass and drums and a loose semblance of melody. The dance floor is packed to capacity, people moving as one to the music and pressed together.

But through all the noise and chaos, Andy can't take his eyes off the beauty that is Patrick dancing.

His arms are raised above his head, his eyes are shut, his face is calm enough to be asleep, and his body shakes and sways to the music, same movements as everyone else, but standing out in their own gorgeous way.

Patrick's pale skin glows in the neon lights and faint dots of sweat sparkle on him- testament to present movement and suggestion of future activity. The sweet and solid curves of his body as he dances are damn near enough to send Andy into a visual frenzy; it's hard enough to tear his sight away from the denim molding to Patrick's thighs like a second skin. Composure impossible.

Andy wonders as he often does if Patrick is fully aware of the power he has when he moves.

As if sensing the older man's emotions (for what's it worth, maybe he does), Patrick opens his eyes and slowly smiles at Andy as he lowers his arms, but his body never stops moving. He's locked into the rhythm yet free in his inhibitions. Andy almost forgets to breathe as the young man dances closer, the smile never leaving his beautiful lips. He can't tell if the glow in Patrick's eyes is from the club's lights or something more exciting.

Patrick presses himself as closely as possible to his love without saying a word. A faint hum rings in Andy's ears that seems to drown out the music, all he's aware of is the sight and touch of the young man who never fails to drive him wild.

Gently Patrick lays a hand on Andy's hip, lifting the hem of his shirt and exposing a sliver of skin in the light. Familiar desire and excitement stirs inside the older man. His lips part but he says nothing, only curls an arm around his singer, feeling the sturdiness of his back.

Both men keep their bodies close as they dance, their eyes locked, hearts beating in time to the music, and their thin layer of clothing barely concealing their want for each other. No words are needed between them. No matter how packed the club is, Andy and Patrick are in their own private zone, a moment of intense and quiet love created just for them.

It's nothing less than perfect.


End file.
